


Кошмары прошлого

by Ishaen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fel, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dreams and Nightmares, Fantasy, Gen, Gen Work, Headcanon, Multiple Alternate Universes, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: Свет на время отвернулся от своего Пророка.





	Кошмары прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды WFT Blizzard 2018.

— Почему? Почему мы видели разное будущее? Этого не может быть!

Велен с грустью смотрел на взвившегося после рассказа о будущем из Ата'мала Кил'джедена. По телепатической связи нельзя было солгать, подменить информацию. Сильнейший из Триумвирата видел все так, словно он сам стал свидетелем этих событий: превращений его народа, тех, кому он был беззаветно предан, в жутких тварей из самого Хаоса.

— Я не знаю, — честно признал Пророк. — Возможно, Саргерасу есть, что скрывать.

— Но он не врал! Да и зачем титану — _титану!_ — обманывать нас?

— Тебе ли не знать, как легко манипулировать живыми существами, — с укором покачал головой Велен и подошел к собрату, положив руку на его плечо, успокаивая.

— Ох, Велен... И что нам делать, если это правда? Что, если он уже превращает нас в монстров лишь своим присутствием? Что, если это уже не остановить?.. Нельзя, чтобы началась гражданская война, нельзя, чтобы...

— Я боюсь, что это уже необратимо. Нам необходимо спасти свой народ, — прервал порывистую речь Кил'джедена Пророк. — Я... постараюсь найти способ. А ты попытайся уговорить Архимонда. Тебя-то он послушает...

— Ему ничего не интересно, кроме силы, — сердито отмахнулся архимаг Триумвирата. — Думаю, что именно с него Саргерас и начнет. Возможно, его вхождение в правление Дуумвирата было ошибкой.

— Он честно заслужил свое место. Даже, если совершил ошибку сейчас, — возразил Велен. — Нет. Мы сможем спасти лишь тех, кто сможет справиться с такой ношей. Только тех, кого отвращает Скверна. Остальные... их уже не спасти, — с сожалением закончил он. Кил'джеден заключил брата в объятия, позволяя тому услышать мысленные слова поддержки.

— Я никогда тебя не покину.

***

— Это... невозможно, — с великим ужасом в голосе протянул архимаг, болезненно прильнув к прозрачной кристаллической поверхности Генедара. Мак'ари пылал. Пылал зеленым оскверняющим огнем силы разъяренных Архимонда и Саргераса. К нему подошел Велен и прикоснулся к его ладони на стене, вынуждая оторваться от отвратительного зрелища. За их спинами ярко сиял К'уре, распространяя вокруг себя ауру сожаления.

— Они сами выбрали этот путь, — прошептал наару.  
— Хотелось бы в это верить, — от таких интонаций в голосе своего всегда уверенного в себе и непоколебимого собрата Пророку хотелось рыдать.

— Не оплакивайте тех, остановить чей уход было не в ваших силах. Обратитесь к тем, кто был спасен. И отведите от них ярость Скверны.

— Ты прав, — прошептал Кил'джеден и обратился взором к Велену. — Спасибо, что доверился мне. Спасибо... что спас нас всех.

***

Велен резко поднялся на постели, пытаясь не задохнуться от резко участившегося сердцебиения. Еще пару секунд он смотрел на ткань покрывала, затем тихо простонал и упал обратно на подушки.

«Почему сейчас?»

Прошло две недели после того, как Аргус воссиял над их головами далеко в небе. Герои, величайшие из всех, кого знал Пророк, ринулись отражать участившиеся атаки кораблей Пылающего Легиона, едва придя в себя после сражения в гробнице. Все без исключения готовились к худшему, кроме, разве что, Иллидана — этот безумный охотник на демонов ходил с таким самодовольным и спокойным видом, словно он не открыл портал в опаснейший из существующих в Великой Запредельной Тьме миров, а совершил невообразимый подвиг. Народы Азерота были в ужасе, но тяжелее всех пришлось, конечно, дренеям.

Больно смотреть на то, что когда-то было цветущей планетой, ограненным драгоценным камнем, сияющим во вселенной. Пусть даже большинство не помнило Аргуса, но те, кто еще был жив, стали мрачными и смотрели на Пророка с нескрываемой надеждой — может, все еще удастся вернуть наш дом? Может, все еще будет так, как раньше?..

Но Пророк знал — не будет. Память вновь подбросила последние мгновения их с Кил'джеденом встречи. В глазах предательски защипало, и Велен поспешил их закрыть.

Он знал, что это был конец. Ни один демон не сможет пережить смерти своего тела в Круговерти, да еще и рядом с планетой, пропитанной Скверной — наару рассказывали ему об этом.

_Спасибо, что спас нас всех._

Это было больно. Это могло бы случиться... но не случилось. И от этого было еще больнее. Велен был лидером, почти всю свою жизнь, которую он помнил, и это накладывало определенные обязательства. Но он был живым существом из плоти и крови... и даже у самого выносливого и стойкого духом органического смертного заканчиваются силы.

Пророк чувствовал себя разбитым, как физически, так и эмоционально. Не было К'уре и М'уру, которые могли бы утешить его боль, как они это делали в минуты душевной нестабильности пережившего многие ужасы лидера дренеев. Не было рядом близких друзей, которым он мог бы довериться. Не было даже семьи — и после, как он предполагал, смерти жены и сына, он не решался на новые отношения. Боялся их снова потерять. Боялся, что не станет тем, кем должен был, что не сможет преодолеть скорбь.

А теперь еще и Аргус. Неисповедимы пути Света и судьбы.

Велен честно признался себе, что жалеет о том, что поддался ненависти и побежал за Кил'джеденом на его корабль.

***

Он кричал. Скверна искажала его тело под восхищенными взглядами собратьев по силе. Кожа становилась жутковато-белесой, цвета пожухлой древесины сияющих деревьев анкари. Зеленые линии прочерчивали себе токи внутри мышц эредара, изменяя даже его внутренности. Когти скребли по поверхности пола, перекликаясь с воплями, доносившимися откуда-то из-за окон.

Кил'джеден поднял его лицо, даже не утруждая себя попытками убрать острые грани ногтей от плоти Велена.

— Видишь? Это не так уж и плохо.

— Мы едины. Были и будем, — эхом вторил ему Архимонд, заинтересованно подходя ближе. Руки Велена засияли Тьмой.

— ...Мы останемся Триумвиратом. Мы будем теми, кем должны были стать...

— ...Теми, кто покажет Космосу, кто его истинные хозяева...

— ...И не забудем того, кто одарил нас подобной мощью, — закончил восхваления бывший архимаг, легонько касаясь пальцами лба Пророка.

— Я... я все еще _вижу,_ — прошептал тот. Его глаза подернулись фиолетовой дымкой. — Я вижу наше возвышение... И падение Света.

— Саргерас был прав. Его способности возросли многократно.

— Разумеется. Это же Велен, — довольно возгласил Кил'джеден и поднял на удивление легкого собрата на ноги. — Идем.

— ...нам нужно сказать кое-кому «спасибо», — осклабился Архимонд, показывая в полуулыбке длинные демонические клыки.

***

— Аргус... — ему стоило быть готовым к этому виду. Стоило быть готовым к тому, что все, что могло пойти не так — пойдет не так. Да еще этот, озари его Свет, Иллидан. Велен прекрасно понимал охотника на демонов и осознавал, что тот говорит правильные вещи... но он нашел самое ужасное время, чтобы их сообщить.

Ксенедар пал. Однако, им все же удалось закрепиться на плато, несмотря на сопротивление Легиона. На стороне Азерота была неожиданность, но более этого преимущества у них не будет — весь Аргус знал о том, что произошло. Включая и их новых союзников, которых никто не ожидал встретить. Хатуун мрачно смотрел на Велена все то время, как герои сражались вместе с Туралионом, но не проронил ни слова. Остальные крокулы реагировали ничуть не лучше.

Но в буквальном смысле убийственным окончанием этих недель стало падение Зе'ры. Пророк попытался успокоить бушующего верховного экзарха, требующего у азеротцев вышвырнуть «проклятого безумца» с корабля. Сам он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Все реже приходили видения, да и те, что были, не отличались четкостью. Велен постоянно, все свободное от появляющихся то тут, то там проблем время медитировал, пытаясь хоть как-то ухватиться за ниточки будущего, но как бы он ни старался — впустую. Иногда ночью, просыпаясь от кошмаров, он выходил на мостик Виндикаара и смотрел вдаль на вездесущие скверные пустоши.

***

— Свет покинул тебя.

Голос насмехался над ним, и Пророка — _бывшего_ Пророка — это жутко злило. Он потерял всех, кого возможно, он потерял даже веру, и кто-то смеет его в этом упрекать?!

— Ты не сможешь долго нам сопротивляться, — шепнул голос.

— Смогу.

Смех был ему ответом; и вокруг рук дренея зашевелилась Тьма. Такая податливая, мягкая, многообещающая. Велен с отчаянно-скучающим видом уставился на завитки фиолетовой энергии, распространявшиеся по его коже. Не Свет, который проникал сразу вглубь разума. Не Скверна, которая сжигала плоть и кровь поддавшимся на ложные обещания.  
Бездна пробуждала желание. И Пророк уже знал, куда он его направит.

***

Иссохшие руки сжимали тоненький темный посох. Велен стоял посреди хаоса и наслаждался криками тех, которые когда-то давно посмели усомниться в его решении. Демоны погибали друг за другом, а их души, отходившие в Круговерть, тут же сжирали энергетические тела паразитов, которых все так любили называть Древними Богами.

Дреней мог бы сказать, что его тоже можно так назвать.

Самые мощные дети Саргераса забаррикадировались в Анторусе, священном для них месте, и, как испуганные марзуулы, всем скопом набрасывались на любого, кто туда вторгнется. Двоица их генералов была там же, равно как и тот, за кем пришла Бездна.

Но даже они не смогут противостоять бесчисленной армии вечно. Демоны похваляются, что бессмертны... на деле же это пустая болтовня, не стоящая и капли внимания. Ман'ари смертны. Эредары смертны.

Пустота — вечна.

Некоторые сдавались. Некоторые умирали, пытаясь забрать как можно больше врагов за собой в небытие. Велен смеялся, глядя на эту резню: Темный Пророк с легкостью уничтожал любого, как только последний надоедал дренею своим бессмысленным трепыханием в попытке побороться за свою жизнь. Все они принадлежат Бездне, а значит, и самому Велену.

В конце концов конструкты Тьмы и пустотные твари разыскали генералов. Темный Пророк многообещающе улыбнулся двум едва стоящим на ногах от изнеможения эредарам. В их глазах он видел неподдельное удивление и отчаяние.

— Приветствую вас, мои дорогие братья. После стольких лет мы снова встретились, — он с легкостью поклонился демонам, не размыкая сложившихся в веселый оскал губ.

— Что... что с тобой случилось? — прошептал Кил'джеден и подошел ближе, несмотря на предостережения Архимонда. Велен погладил бывшего собрата по щеке.

— Ты был прав. Нужно просто протянуть руку и прикоснуться к силе. Наверное, мне стоит вас поблагодарить... не убивая вас раньше времени.

— Это не ты.

Темный Пророк замер. Слова поразили его до глубины души, а где-то внутри заклокотала ярость. Но он не мог даже сдвинуться. Ни пошевелиться, ни даже что-либо сказать.

ТЫ МЕРТВ, — прокричало что-то в его разуме.

***

Велен сидел на постели и, обхватив голову руками, не сдерживаясь, рыдал. Почему его преследуют эти жуткие видения? Почему, почему, _почему_?!

Они едва держались на Аргусе. Конечно, герои многое могли и по мере возможности старались выкладываться в ноль... но они не могут успеть везде. Планета огромна. На ней миллионы демонов, если не больше, да еще и возвращаются постоянно. Туралион говорил что-то про изумрудную звезду. Магни постоянно твердил, что слышал крики планеты. Даже герои неважно себя чувствовали рядом с Анторусом.

И все требовали от Пророка заглянуть в будущее, в поисках хоть малейшей зацепки для победы. Но Свет стал непостоянным: пусть он не отвернулся от Велена полностью, но видения посылать перестал. Дреней отчаянно искал хоть какой-нибудь способ восстановить связь с фундаментальной силой, но без толку. Его словно отрезало от собственной же способности, которой он так дорожил.

Пророк почти не покидал Виндикаара, постоянно запираясь в своем личном маленьком отсеке. В основном, он пытался найти выход... но иногда просто давал эмоциям верх. Как сейчас.

Велен был в отчаянии. Что больше нет путеводного Света. Что война принимает плохой для защитников Азерота оборот. Что нет надежды на победу.

Велен был в гневе. На самого себя — за то, что настолько бесполезен и беспомощен. На демонов. На Саргераса, следы пребывания которого на Аргусе постоянно находили герои.

Велен оплакивал всех погибших. В том числе и своего брата — но Пророк так и не собрался с силами называть его «умершим». Ему было больно, а перед ментальным взором постоянно всплывала картина умирающего Кил'джедена. Беззащитного, смирившегося со смертью... Столь сильно удивленного, когда Велен в порыве скорби прикоснулся ко лбу эредара кончиками пальцев.

Ему было страшно. Пророк не видел причин скрывать это от других и от самого себя. Он видел страх в глазах других, видел и отчаяние. Знал многое, что не знали остальные, замкнувшиеся на себе. Даже Иллидан не казался более радостным, хотя поначалу шел в первых рядах армии Азерота.

Они проигрывали и были обречены.

***

Велен едва двигался в темных оковах. Конечно, он бывал в этом месте, будучи членом Триумвирата... но он не ожидал попасть сюда как пленник.

Все бежавшие мертвы. Пророк чувствовал огромную вину за это, ведь именно он уговорил их пойти за собой. Генедар успел улететь до того, как рядом с планетой появился ОН. Молодой эредар в ужасе смотрел, как в небе разворачиваются огромные крылья, с которых на поверхность планеты сыпался пепел и частички Скверны. Кил'джеден и Архимонд присягнули на верность лично Саргерасу и тот, довольно сощурившись, отступил от планеты. Велен мог лишь надеяться, что в скором времени его хоть кто-нибудь да навестит.

Магический барьер потух, пропуская в камеру внушающую фигуру. Кил'джеден. Покрасневшая кожа, на кончиках пальцев ставшая даже черной, зеленые линии по всему телу... Но, что удивительно, он не утратил своего очарования. В его чертах лица все еще угадывался архимаг всея Аргуса.

— Здравствуй, — горько протянул Велен, поднимая голову в сторону брата.

— Чего ты пытался добиться? — не стал распыляться на приветствия и эмоции Кил, подходя ближе. — Неужели ты струсил?

— То, что произошло — неправильно... — попытался начать Велен, но тут же ойкнул, когда его потянули за лицевые отростки.

— Правда? — мрачно поинтересовался архимаг. Его оскверненная кожа жгла не хуже огня, а взглядом он как будто хотел убить.

— Ты... Кил... Ты же не...

— Не убью, нет. Но поверь, есть много способов заставить тебя страдать так, как ты заставил страдать меня, — прорычал Кил'джеден. Нежная лиловая кожа покрывалась синяками даже от сильного сжатия, не то что от ударов, которыми сыпал разъяренный архимаг. Пленник стоически переносил каждую секунду пытки и едва дышал.

— Я расстроил тебя? — с сожалением и сквозь боль произнес Велен.

— Ты еще смеешь издеваться?! — хрипло прорычал оскверненный эредар, тяжело дышавший от гнева и активных действий, ударил кулаком по стене, оставив в ней окровавленную вмятину, и направился к выходу, оставив Пророка недоуменно-грустно смотреть ему вслед.

***

Они были готовы к атаке на Анторус. Армия Света собирала остатки своих сил, разбросанных по Аргусу, герои крепились и собирались с духом. На Виндикааре царила атмосфера мрачной готовности ко всему.

И лишь Велен избегал слишком часто появляться на корабле, бродив по разрушенному Мак'ари и возвращаясь назад лишь тогда, когда его спохватывались и чуть ли не за руки притаскивали обратно.

Но в этот раз… его не искали. Были уверены, что он вернется сам. Пророк спустился в родной город в последний раз и уже знал, что сделает. Очищенный от демонической и темной заразы Мак’ари казался на удивление пуст: даже редкая фауна, оставшаяся после раскола планеты сбежала из руин. За двадцать пять тысяч лет улицы ничуть не изменились — Велен мог бы закрыть глаза и вслепую ориентироваться так, словно ярко светило все еще существующее золотистое солнце.

Он пришел к своему бывшему дому, откуда в спешке сбежал много тысяч лет назад. Обвалившийся потолок, истлевшие предметы обихода, развалившиеся в труху свитки и книги… Пророк закрыл глаза — боль чувствовалась почти физически, и вышел во внутренний двор. Огромное дерево, каким-то неизвестным чудом уцелевшее за это время, укрывало своими широкими «лапами» золотистых листьев руины и дыры в куполе дома.

Велен прикрыл глаза и прикоснулся к коре. Они посадили росток все вместе. Тогда, когда они наслаждались спокойной жизнью в момент наивысшего расцвета Аргуса. Он словно все еще слышал заливистый смех Нуури, чувствовал остаточные чары Кил’джедена, которыми тот слегка укрепил деревце. Оживленные беседы под сенью подросшей кроны. И ощущал их присутствие рядом.

Три кристаллические плиты он оставил там. Велену не было нужды что-либо вырезать на них, поскольку они не предназначались быть на виду у всех. Лишь защитил их от внешнего воздействия давно забытой им и вытесненной Светом арканной магией. Пророк сдерживался и не оплакивал уже давно погибших членов семьи, но… Уже направляясь к маяку Виндикаара, дреней не замечал тонких дорожек слез, струящихся по лицу.

***

Аргус мертв.

Герои совершили невозможное. Победили в битве, которой не должно было быть. Одержали верх там, где другие неизменно складывали головы. Все на Виндикааре с благоговением и ужасом смотрели на оставшуюся из тридцати шести десятку окровавленных, усталых, _выкованных титанами_ существ.

Но и это не стало концом.

Велен за всю свою жизнь никогда не слышал таких криков ужаса. Такого напряженного молчания. Такого плача навзрыд.

Саргерас. В полный рост, во всей своей искаженной красе и великолепии. Оставалось только гадать, насколько ужасно все виделось с самого Азерота. А потом Темный титан в жесте отчаяния всадил свой меч в многострадальную планету. Они едва ушли из-под удара огромной, поистине титанической ладони, чудом (и стараниями Ромуула) пройдя сквозь пальцы целыми и почти невредимыми. И в абсолютной тишине направились к Расколотому берегу, где все, кто был заинтересован в победе, уже ждали их.

Велен стоял в стороне, пока азеротцы и Армия Света активно паниковали и мельтешили, пытаясь выполнить сразу многие задачи, и пытался осознать, что все кончено.

Легиона больше нет.  
Саргерас скован.  
Вторжений демонов больше не предвидится.  
Аргус остался вдалеке, и лишь красная звезда в небе служила мрачным напоминанием о поистине великих жертвах и битвах.  
Пророк искренне надеялся, что после всего произошедшего наступит хотя бы относительный мир. А если нет… Что же, Велен будет к этому готов.


End file.
